Mouseheart
Mouseheart is the first book in the Mouseheart series, published on May 20, 2014. The second installment in the series is called Hopper's Destiny, which in turn followed by the final installment, Return of the Forgotten. Plot The prologue begins with Zucker going through a gate and into a tunnel whenthe guard which was a Feral, attacks him and he's named Cyclone. Cyclone was named after a roller coaster on Coney Island, because he's "fast and scary". Then a Mūs appears and saves Zucker by closing the gate on Cyclone's eye and Zucker starts to call him Cyclops and Clops for short. The Mus introduces himself as Dodger, ending the prologue. The book begins with Hopper's family in a cage. His mom tells him, "Find the Mews. Find the Mews, Hopper. You must." He wants to fulfill his mom's plea. Then, his mother is either adopted, or fed to the snakes. Pinkie wakes up, angrily claiming that she would have fought for her. Then they find out, they're going to be fed to the snakes so they plan an escape. Next day, when the hand reaches in the cage, they all escape. Although, Pup gets trapped inside. Pinkie and Hopper go explore. Then they get seperated by a river. the current pushes Hopper away but then a young rat saves him. It is revealed to be Zucker. He takes Hopper to Atlantia, city of the Romanus. Zucker tells Hopper about the subway system and how it's dangerous, when they meet Cyclone. Cyclone says that he looks as if he is in the Mus. They see a sign saying, Beware the enemy Mus He feels as if he's bad. Then Marcy comes and notices his ear. So she gives him a bandage, while Zucker has still not noticed the white circle. The bandage also covers his circle. Than, he takes him to Titus. Hopper thinks he looks so grand and royal. General Cassius then comes in the room and so does Marcy. Titus seems to despise Hopper because he was part of the Mus but he was from the upland. He then decides Hopper to be called as the Promised One. Marcy hits Hopper just to get him away from Cassius. Hopper then tells Zucker about Pup and how he wants to find him. The next day, they ride a cat to the camps at the battlefield. But a battle wasn't coming yet. He does find Pup but then the Mus attack the place and Firren and the rebels capture Hopper. Firren claims that she was taking him to the Mus. He realizes Pinkie is with the Mus. But then the sages of the Mus say that Pinkie might not be the Chosen One. They read the Prophecy to Hopper. They remark that it's says, "He" in the prophecy. Pinkie was a female and Pup had no white circle. Then they mention about Dodger's demise. Hopper then feels nervous. Then the Romanus attack back. Zucker has his hands all bloody and he is injured badly but he says that he isn't hurt. They ride their cat back but then Hopper jumps on the train because it would've taken three days to get back to Atlantia. He gets to Atlantia and informs Titus about the Mus and the Rebels forming an alliance and how Zucker was injured. Titus knows that he was the Chosen One ofthe Mus so he takes him to the dungeon. Marcy and Cassius takes him but Marccy claims that she didn't mean it when she slapped him. She was trying to get him away from Cassius. She also says that Queen Felina is having a meeting with Titus. Hopper says he'll eavesdrop on them. Felina says about how she wants to eat his rats and she says that Zucker might be friends with a Mus. Titus says that Zucker would never. And if he did, he'd put a a wanted sign for him. Felina tells him and his Romanus to be at the battlefield, because they aren't working hard enough. Then Zucker arrives because he took the train as well. He says that he actually doesn't hate the Mus because Dodger saved him from Cyclone. Then Hopper asks Zucker to tell him about Dodger. There is a flashback and Dodger and Zucker are talking while they go through a tunnel. Then Firren appears. She explains about her tragedy. She says that when she was a child, she and her parents were kidnapped and taken to one of the camps at the battlefield. Then cats attacked and filled the place with blood. Firren was small enough and wasn't seen and someday, she planned revenge on both, the Ferals, and the Romanus. Then Dodger leaves. All the rats go searching for weapons and the next day then they fight. Cyclone was also about to kill Pup but Pinkie stabs him in the chest. The place ends up in blood and a graveyard of skeletons. then Hopper spots Firren. But Pritchard hands Hopper a message that says ZUCKER IS BEING HELD IN THE SOUTHERMOST BARRACKS. Pritchard says that a beggar mouse with a hood gave it to him. When Hopper rescues him, Cassius begs for mercy and Zucker reveals that he killed Dodger. When Zucker returns Firren and him reunite. Epilogue The book ends with Hopper and Zucker at one of the camps and he tells Pinkie to take good care of Pup while Hopper helps Zucker and Atlantia and Firren no longer was mortal enemies with Zucker because she now trusts him but not when he made some mistakes but not anymore. Characters Mus: '''Hopper, Pinkie, Pup '''Romanus: Prince Zucker, Emperor Titus Rebels: '''Firren (previously) '''Ferals: Queen Felina, Cyclone Humans: Keep, Bo's owner Category:Mus